Smutty Solitude
by MaddiManiac
Summary: What does Hermione do when she has a moment to herself? SOLO!Hermione, TOYS!


**A/N: Here is my first Solo! I hope you fucking (get it?) love it! Review if you have a heart, every review saves a puppies life!**

**Alone Time**

Finally, she had some alone time! Hermione ran to the Gryfindor common room, hurriedly saying the password to the Fat Lady and practically shoving people out of the way to get to her dorm. Luckily this year she was Head Girl and had her own private suite. It came in handy whenever she had the urge for some alone time. Unknown to all, the bushy haired girl had a peculiar obsession. It was masturbating. Anywhere possible, at any time. It was an addiction and she was left high and dry until classes ended.

The day had tested the hormonal teenager's strength of will, the entire day sitting next to the object of her fantasies, playing out scenes she had read in her erotica books. She needed to relieve herself of that want now. It was unbearable, how could no one smell her arousal? In the safety of her secluded room she could wank in peace, without fear of interruption. Unable to contain herself any longer she undressed herself and laid on the full-sized bed.

Sadly, playing with her pink buds did nothing to take care of her arousal and irritated her to no end. Not even licking her finger and twirling and pinching hr nipples worked. Deciding then to try rubbing her aching womanhood, moaning in delight and the sweet feeling. Roughly massaging her mound, stimulating it, Next she opened her wet folds and slowly rubbed her clit in small circles, bringing her need to a near intolerable level. Flicking it back and forth forcefully pinching it, bring pleasure with pain. After she felt she had used enough foreplay, the teen then thrust two fingers into her tight opening. Cringing upon realizing that, no, it was not enough.

In and out they went, pounding into herself, imagining it was someone else's fingers. When the pain lessened she added two more fingers. Pounding away she found her sweet spot. Slowly she rubbed it moaning in delight. Curling her soaked fingers around it she dragged it down, repeating the process several times. She was groaning, her head thrust back and gasps interrupting the broken cries of ecstasy.

Too soon she came hard and fast, cum steadily dripping down her spread legs. Hermione gasped for air, sweat slicked and flushed from the amazing release. She was still horny though. Breathing in deeply to regain her breathing she leaned over to her nightstand and opened the drawer.

Inside the drawer was a collection of sex toys. Ranging from dildos to butt plugs to vibrators. Hermione's lips pursed in thought, trying to decide what she wanted to be pleasured with. Finally. she decided to choose the vibrator. The vibrator was an eight-inch rod with rubber spikes about a centimeter long covering the entire object. Her arousal increased tremendously as she imagined the things she could use it for.

Leaning back once again she thrust the vibrator all the way in, tears pricking her eyes at the painful intrusion. Grasping the remote she turned it on to its lowest setting, shouting, "Fuck me hard bitch!" She slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in quickly. Again and again she drove the toy into her sopping core, relishing in the heat that spread throughout her at the movements.

Wanting more friction she turned it up to the highest setting, her vagina vibrating along with the toy. The spikes had expanded a full inch rubbing the walls of her opening raw, driving her crazy with pleasure. "Hell yes!"Again and again she pounded roughly into her tight pussy, groaning like a slut. Her womanhood ached with the intense fucking she succumbed herself too, loving the sick feel of it sliding in and out of her opening, making squishing sounds that fueled her desire.

She rode the toy with abandon, pretending to be humping a dick. It was a rodeo on the vibrator each downward thrust hitting her sweet spot. She willed herself to hold off her impending orgasm, wanting the moment to last as long as possible.

She plunged the vibrator in one last final time before she had the climax of her life. A wanton scream tore through her as she arched high off the bed. Pulling the warm toy out, she tasted her cum, licking the rod clean. Hermione was not done yet, next she pulled out a base with a hole. attaching the vibrator to the base, making it stand upright. Next she put on two nipple clips, shuddering in pleasure at the sharp pain.

She circled her pinched nipples with cold, cum covered fingers, imagining a tongue and mouth sucking her tits like a bottle. The pain caused her to become wet once again, a fire kindling itself in her soaked crotch. Hermione massaged her ample breast, sucking on the entire boob. Once she set a steady pace involving massaging her tits and pinching her red nipples she moved on.

The vibrator still on and slick with her juice, she positioned herself above it and dropped herself harshly onto it with a bestial cry. The shaft sank deep into her opening, the penetration slicked by the momentous amounts of cum running down her sweaty legs. Hermione begin to ride the humming stick, humping it into oblivion. Up and down she went, fondling with her breast as she impaled herself repeatedly. "Ah...Ah AH!"

Hermione went as far as rubbing and pinching her clit, removing a nipple clip to her swollen clit. She cried wantonly, almost cumming right then and there. Angling her thrust to hit her g-spot violently every time she moaned in complete abandon. "Yes, right there, fuck your slut, I'm your whore!" Her riding grew frantic as she came to her release, the sticky jizz spurting from her aching cunt. The climax was heaven!

Hermione fell back onto the sheets utterly exhausted but extremely content. Too tired to stay awake, her eyelids drifted shut after whispering softly into the empty room, "I love you Luna."


End file.
